


Pull Me Closer

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Bill had come back home, and bumped into Hermione. They decided to make Molly happy and pretend to be together. But will love bloom?





	Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook.
> 
> Prompt: Pretend Couple
> 
> I am not making any profit from this!

 

Bill was happy. He was content in his curse breaker job, where he lived, and his friends. His  _ mother _ , however,  _ was not _ . He looked down at the letter in his hands, and furrowed his brow, bracing for her words he's heard; over and over. 

 

_ Bill,  _

_ Hello son. I hope you are doing well. The family is great, but we miss you. Can you meet us in Diagon Alley this weekend and stay at the house? We have a few things to pick up, plus we would love to see you. Have you found a lovely young woman yet? Maybe you can bring someone to meet us. Your not getting any younger you know? Hope to see you.  _

 

_ Love _

_ Mother _

 

He sighs,  _ another _ letter from his mother asking how he is and if he's found a woman yet. She wants him to come home and see the family, which is fine with him, he had recently requested time off and had gotten two weeks. But why must she push having a girlfriend? He tosses the letter on his nightstand and grabs his trunk from beneath his bed. He places it on his bed and digs in his dresser tossing clothes in the trunk haphazardly. Once he's sure has everything he closes it and grabs his jacket from the stand beside his door. 

 

Stepping out of his little cottage, the sun is shining brightly and he can hear the sounds of birds chirping happily. He makes his way around the back, and with a  _ pop _ , he's gone.

 

He blinks and is in Diagon Alley. He scans the street, trying to spot his family. When he doesn't see them, he sets off to Florean Fortescue’s to get some ice cream before searching. He walks by Flourish and Blotts on his way and hears a loud  _ rip  _ followed by the sound of his belongings hitting the cobblestone path. 

 

“Of course,” he whispers, face red from embarrassment. 

 

He stoops down to pick them up and hears the door to Flourish and Blotts creak open. 

 

“Bill is that you?” he hears

 

The voice sends shivers down his spine. He would know that voice anywhere. 

 

“Hermione,” he beams, looking up and smiling. 

 

Hermione is standing in front of the store, arms full of books. Her beautiful brown hair is shining like caramel in the sunlight.

 

She runs over and helps him pick up his clothes, pulling out her wand she points it at his bag and says “reparo”. 

 

“Thank you, Hermione,” he told her while standing. “How are you?”

 

“I'm doing well thank you. I would be better if my parents would get off my back.”

 

“Let me guess, they want to know why you're still single?”

 

Hermione laughs, “Guess Molly has been asking you too huh?”

 

“Only every day,” he chuckles.

 

“Well, why don't we give them what they want?”

 

Bill's stomach flutters, “What do you mean?” he asks looking her in the eyes, which are sparkling like honey with specks of dark scattered throughout. 

 

“Well,” she begins, cheeks tinged with pink, “Let's pretend we're a couple.”

 

He shifts on his feet, not sure this could work. 

 

“Don't you think Ron would be mad?” he asks, but not really caring. 

 

“Ehh who cares. Besides he's to busy with Lavender right now,” she says rolling her eyes. 

 

“Okay. Let's do this. I'm going to find them after I get a bite. Wanna share a split?”

 

“Absolutely,” Hermione smiles.

 

Bill takes the books from her arms, and Hermione wraps her arm through his. They walk, arms linked to Floreans.

 

“I'll wait here while you order,” Hermione says, sitting down at one of the empty tables they have scattered outside. He places his bag and her books on the table and steps in. 

 

oOo

 

“I hope you like chocolate,” he says while stepping out the door. He glances up and sees his mother, father, and the twins seated around Hermione, whose head is flung back, and she is letting out a laugh. 

 

“Well hello son,” Molly beams up at him. 

 

“Mom,” he says while bending to hug her, placing the sundae on the table. 

 

“So Hermione was just telling us you two are an item.” his dad said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

The twin's cough and Fred says “Uhh, we’ve got some, some work to do. See you later Bill.”

 

He grabs George's arm, who is shifting his gaze between in his parents and Bill.

 

“Right. Er, later Bill.” he stands and heads off toward Zonkos with his brother. 

 

Bill sits beside Hermione and digs into the ice cream, unsure what to say.

 

“So Bill, when did this happen?” his mother asks. 

 

“Yeah Bill, tell them,” Hermione says smiling sweetly at him, grabbing a spoon and taking a bite of the strawberry. 

 

He gulps, “Well, you see, I had sent her an owl to check up on her and things went from there.”

 

“Why didn't you mention it son?” she asks, looking shocked he didn't say anything to her. 

 

“We wanted to surprise everyone,” he answers quickly hoping she will believe him. 

 

Luckily she smiles and stands, grabbing her husband's arm. “Well we will leave you both alone, will you please join us for dinner tonight, Hermione?”

 

“Absolutely Mrs. Weasley.”

 

“Please call me Molly,” she reaches and hugs the witch.

 

“Bye son,” Mr. Weasley said, before grabbing his wife's hand. They walk away, Molly beaming with happiness.

 

“Ughh,” Hermione mumbles, putting her had in her hands.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I just feel so bad lying, your parents have been here a lot for me.”

 

He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. 

 

“Everything is going to be fine, trust me”

  
  


oOo

 

Bill rubbed his calloused hands together, nervous for introducing Hermione as his girlfriend to the rest of his family. He didn't think anyone would care, well except Ron.

 

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Bill quickly ran to it wanting to catch Hermione before joining the rest of the family. He grabs the metal handle and pulls the door open. She is standing on his porch in a simple whites sundress. Her normal bushy curls were tamed and were resting around her hips. She looks up and smiles at him, which causes his heart to flutter and keeps to buckle. 

 

He's always thought she was attractive but didn't think she would even entertain the idea of being with him. Sure they aren't really together, but this was good enough for him.  _ For now anyways.  _

 

“Well are you going to let me in, or am I gonna eat out here with the gnomes?” Hermione laughs. 

 

Bill opens the door for her, and she walks in. He quickly closes the door behind him, unsure of what to do next. 

 

“Bill. Everything will be fine. Now take my hand and let's go eat.”

 

He grabs her hand and they walk into the dining room, to join the rest of his family who has all made their way to their respective spots, except for an extra empty chair beside Bill.

 

“Alright, let's dig in,” Mrs. Weasley says

 

Everyone starts grabbing for food, conversation flowing easy. Before Bill knew it, dinner was done and everyone was going their own way.

 

“I had a great time with you tonight Bill,” Hermione says kissing him lightly on the cheek, ”Will you walk me out?”

 

He stands, and Hermione takes his arm. They walk out, and the crisp night air hits their face. 

 

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” Bill asks when they reach the apparition point. 

 

“Absolutely,”

 

“Bye Hermione!” they hear Mrs. Weasley yell from the front porch.

 

“Bye Mrs. Weasley, err Molly. I had a lovely time,” she yells back. “Bill kiss me, make it believable,” she whispers

 

“Uhh, okay.” he stammers

 

He leans in and grabs Hermione's face pulling it slowly to his. He lightly brushes her lips, unsure at first. Then he gathers up his courage and kisses her. It was strong and full of passion, and Bill's heart skips a beat. Hermione's knees buckle as Bill wraps her in his arms to deepen the kiss. When they break apart, they are breathless and Hermione's lips are swollen and pink. 

 

“Bill, that was…”

 

“Amazing.”

 

“I'm sorry I have to go,” Hermione says suddenly, turning and disappearing into the night.

 

oOo

 

Bill woke that morning to the sound of feet and the smell of bacon frying in the air. He rolled over and groaned, not wanting to be awake. He replayed the previous night over, wondering what he did wrong. He finally mustered some energy and pulled himself out of his warm bed. Making his way down the staircase, he decided he was going to go visit Hermione and find out just what it was that made her run away so suddenly. 

 

Quickly grabbing some bacon and a biscuit, he scarfed it down. 

 

He had a quick shower, pausing by the mirror and studying his reflection. He ran his fingers over his scars, shuddering at the thought of how he got them. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he quickly brushed his teeth and made his way outside. 

 

“Trouble in paradise,” he heard as he stepped off the last step. 

 

George was leaning against the banister, eating a piece of bacon and reading a book Bill swears was a joke book, but now read Advanced Potions.

 

“Not at all, but I really must get going,” Bill answers quickly, shifting on his feet. 

 

“Sure, sure. Bill, I think I know what's up, but I won't say anything,” He replies, with a knowing smirk forming. “However, I don't think it's a good idea to pretend to be together. Hermione is a smart beautiful girl and deserves a real relationship. Please don't hurt her.”

 

“I don't plan to,” Bill whispered before turning to apparate. 

 

oOo

 

He reappeared next to Hermione's flat. Which was modern yet homely. Gathering up his courage, he walked up the steps and knocked on the door before he could bolt.

 

He heard footsteps before the door swung open to a very confused looking Hermione. She must have just gotten up, because she had an empty coffee mug in her hand, and her hair looks damp like she had just showered.

 

“Bill, what are you doing here?” she asks looking embarrassed, pulling the robe around herself tighter. 

 

“Well you ran away so quickly last night I didn't get a chance to explain anything,” he answered, fiddling with his hands. “May I come in?”

 

“Sure, you'll just have to give me a minute to get ready,” she answered, sliding out of the way to allow him entry.

 

He steps in and enters a small area with a hallway in front of him, the living room to the left, and stairs leading up. “I think you look beautiful,” he smiles at Hermione.

 

She blushes “Come on I'll show you to the kitchen,”

 

Taking off down the hallway after her he glances quickly into the living room and sees books scattered about, and flowers in different stages of blooming adorning the fireplace mantle. They reach the kitchen, and Hermione points to the bar stool. 

 

“How do you like your coffee?” she asks pulling down a mug. 

 

“Black please,”

 

She grabs the pot, and fills him a cup, handing it to him carefully.

 

“Make yourself at home. I'll be back in a minute.”

 

Bill blows against the hot coffee, listening as Hermione makes her way to the steps and climbs them.

 

After a few minutes pass he hears her shout “BILL!! COME QUICK.”

 

He jumps up, and sprints down the hall and up the stairs. He runs into the first door that's open and finding Hermione standing on her bed in nothing but a small pair of black lace underwear, her supple breasts shining in the morning sun that was coming through the open curtains. He looks away, feeling bad he noticed in the first place.

 

“What? What is it?” Bill asks, wand pulled.

 

“A sp...sp...spider. Over there” she stammers pointing towards a corner in her room. 

 

“A spider?” he asks, trying not to bust out laughing. 

 

“Yes, Bill a spider. Please get it.”

 

He steps over towards the wall and sees a small daddy long leg sitting on the baseboard. He picks it up easily and takes it to the window, cracking it just enough to set it free.

 

Turning around Hermione is smiling at him. 

 

“Um, Hermione,” he whispers trying not to look below her eyes. “You're not wearing any clothes.”

 

“Oh I know, I also could have gotten the spider myself, but I wanted a reason for you to be in my room with me,” she says grinning showing off her perfect white teeth. “Do you like what you see?” she whispers spinning and showing Bill her perfectly round bottom. 

 

“Very much so. But Hermione, I thought you just wanted to pretend to be a couple.”

 

“Last night I was nervous, that's why I ran away. And I wanted that because I knew you would do it, but I've just wanted a reason to be with you,” she says, stepping down from the bed and making her way to him. “Now, kiss me like you did last night, and I promise this time I won't run away.”

 

That was all he needed to hear. He closed the distance between them and lightly grabbed Hermione's face pulling her lips to his. He started out soft and sweet, but they both became more into it and the kiss deepened. When the kiss breaks she grabs Bill's hands and leads him to the bed. She climbs on it sitting up on her knees, smiling.

 

“Let's get those clothes off yeah,”

 

She leans up and slowly pulls at Bill's shirt, helping him pull it off. Leaning back, she stares and bites her lip.

 

“Like what you see?” he asks while pulling his pants down.

 

She looks straight at his midsection, his member bulging against the fabric of his boxers. 

 

“Yes,” she draws out breathlessly. 

 

Bill climbs onto the bed, helping her lay down. He comes to rest between her legs and he can feel the heat from her core against his erection straining to be let out. He kisses her lightly, then leaves a trail of kisses along her cheek. He gives her ear a playful nibble before whispering in her ear. 

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“Bill I've waited long enough for this, I'm not going to say no now.”

 

He smiled at her and bent down and blew against her nipple, making it pucker just enough to give it a light flick with his tongue before sucking it. He takes the other in between his two fingers, rolling it till it became hard.

 

“Ohh Bill,” Hermione moans

 

Bill shivers from her words, his erection twitching against Hermione's thigh. He kisses down her belly moving himself to be positioned right at her core.

 

“May I?” he asks running his fingers across the top of the lacey fabric, ready to taste her essence. 

 

She shakes her head, yes, face turning red.

 

He pulls at the fabric bringing it down Hermione's toned, sun-kissed legs.

 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers before kissing her thigh making his way to her folds.

 

He starts slowly licking her nub, and Hermione lets out a small moan. He licks it lightly, not wanting to rush the moment he's been waiting for. After a few moments, he picks up speed, causing her to wiggle with pleasure. Then he enters her with his tongue, taking his time to enjoy her moans and hisses that escape her perfect lips. He picks up speed and pushes deeper. Hermione let's out a loud moan, and Bill knows he's found her spot. He flicks his tongue over and over member twitching from Hermione wriggling beneath him. She grabs his head and pushes him deeper, Bill swirling circles with his tongue inside her. He feels her tense before letting out a loud moan. Followed by a few choice words. 

 

“Fuck Bill, don't stop” she screams. 

 

He continues letting each wave of orgasm come through, lapping up her essence with greed. Once finished he pulls up and smiles at Hermione, whose cheeks are tinged pink. 

 

“Bill I want you inside me.”

 

He didn't need to hear anymore, he lifts up removing his boxers, finally revealing himself to her. She grabs his erection helping him position himself at her wet and ready core. He pushes in, inch by inch till finally, he's inside her completely. 

 

“Bill, you feel, so good,” Hermione pants

 

“And you feel perfect.”

 

He slowly pulls out and pushes back in this time with a little more speed. He wants to take things slow, not wanting Hermione to think he's rushing. She moans and bites her lip, and he pulls out again, this time pushing harder and faster. He watches as he fills her, her breast bouncing with each thrust, lips curling into a smile with each hit. 

 

He picks up speed, body not wanting him to wait any longer. He grabs her hips to help him pull her closer with each thrust. She lifts her legs and intertwined them around his back. With each thrust, she would pull him in deeper. 

 

“Bill I'm so close,” she moans

 

He takes one of his hands and starts rubbing her clit, between that and each thrust Hermione moans over and over, each one louder than the next. Then he feels her tight against him before she screams his name.

 

“BILL. YESSSSS,”

 

He can feel her orgasm around his cock, the wetness sending him over the edge. He comes to, not stopping each push till he knows she rides hers out. Leaning down he kisses her lightly on the lips. She pulls him close, letting him rest on top of her heaving chest. Running her fingers through his hair, she smiles. 

 

“Bill, I don't want to be a pretend couple anymore,”

 

“Nor do I,” he agrees smiling up at her. Looking into her eyes, he knows this is where he belongs.


End file.
